Emmett and Bella's Rematch
by nosserate
Summary: We know Emmett wanted a rematch on the arm wrestling thing, but we never knew what happened. Here's my take on what might've happened when they had their rematch. ONE SHOT. READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!


**A/N Okay peoples I'm back with another one shot! Hit a road block on one story so I'm having help with that one, but for now I wanted to do this for fun. Hope you like it! **

**Summery: Emmett and Bella had their arm wrestling match in Breaking Dawn, but you never got to see the rematch did you? Well, here's what might've happened when Emmett wanted to arm wrestle Bella again. Just for fun! **

"**Bella, it's time!" Alice's voice rang out through the house even though she practically whispered the word. I love the super hearing I had now. **

**I gave Renesme to Jacob and walked outside where Emmett was pretending to punch a punching bag- he was still upset over me beating him. I laughed as he through a hard swing an almost fell. That's what he gets for trying to me superman here. **

"**What are you doing, Emmett?"Emmett stopped punching air and straightened up with that determination look he could not pull off so well, "Just warming up, Bella." He grinned, "Ready?"**

**I crossed my arms over my chest, "Are you sure you want to do this Emmett? If you wait a few more months my strength won't be so big and you might have a chance."He gave me a disbelief look, "Are you trying to get me to surrender?"**

**I blinked, "No, I just think it'd be best." **

**Emmett scoffed, "Come on Bella. I didn't expect it last time, but I'm ready now." **

**I looked over at Alice and she was smiling as she watched, and Jasper looked a little amused at the whole thing. Edward was watching me and listening to Emmett so I knew it must've been funny because he was trying hard not to laugh at the situation. Emmett's ego was really hurt I gathered.**

**I uncrossed my arms, "Okay, Emmett."**

**He walked over to a new bolder he had brought in yesterday and sat down looking very focused. It was actually pretty funny to see Emmett so serious about an arm wrestling match to tell the truth. I had never seen him this serious before as long as I'd known him. **

**I sat down slowly and offered my arm up, "It's not too late to back down now." **

**He mock glared at me, "I'm not backing down." He placed his arm on the bolder and grasped my hand tightly. "Okay, go!"I put a little pressure on it as Emmett pressed hard. His face tightened and I almost smiled because I was barely even trying. I started to loosen it to give him a chance, but I knew that would really bruise his ego if nothing else. So I applied more pressure and he lost an inch. Emmett's neck tightened now as he struggled and I barely felt his strength at all. It was fun. **

**Alice was laughing, "Another minute to go."**

**Jasper whispered, "Alice, I don't think now is the time. Emmett's serious about this." **

**I could tell, because he was really giving it everything had had. You could see it all in Emmett's face that he was using his entire strength on this, and I was barely getting started. **

**Edward cleared his throat, "Emmett." He growled the name out and I guessed Emmett wasn't thinking to kindly. **

**Emmett didn't even look at him, "Sorry." He didn't sound sorry, but it didn't matter that much to me. Emmett was on a mission. **

**I fake yawned, "Okay, Emmett. I'm ready to get this over with."He didn't say anything as he kept going. **

**Alice was counting down, "Three…two…one." And I slammed his hand down into the boulder.**

**Emmett growled as he stood up and stomped away, "Dammit!" **

**I laughed as he knocked a tree down and turned back to me, "Another rematch!" **

**He was seriously never going to give up on this. **

**After what seemed like the fifth time we arm wrestled, I finally got sick of it and pretended to falter. I slipped an inch and Emmett practically squealed as he applied more pressure. I let go of it all and let him slam my hand into the rock- harder than necessary. **

**Emmett broke into a smile and said, "Ha! I knew I could beat you, Bella." **

**He went inside feeling victorious and Alice was laughing, "I thought you'd give up sooner."I smiled, "I was trying not to give myself away."**

**They all laughed as Emmett growled inside, "Rematch, Bella!"**

**HE was never going to give up.**

A/N Okay peoples, how did ya like that? Was it awesome? Just a simple one shot because i like writing. review!


End file.
